This invention relates to the field of camera equipment and more particularly it is related to mechanisms used in conjunction with the film winding and shutter release operations in a single lens reflex camera with a swingable mirror. The invention is specifically directed to an apparatus to prevent or eliminate error related to the interface of the film winding and the shutter release operations.
In the prior art, with less sophisticated cameras, a problem exists in making sure that the shutter release button is not activated until the film has been advanced for the taking of the next picture. Otherwise, if the shutter release button is activated before the film is wound properly, the typical result is a double exposure ruining not only the previously taken picture, but also the picture just taken. This can be quite frustrating to the typical amateur photographer where it may be impossible to again recapture the same setting or subject matter which he had previously taken.
Another drawback to the prior art typical cameras is the inability of the normal photographer to remember whether he has advanced the film winding after taking the last picture. Consequently, in order to be on the safe side many times the photographer will advance the film again or a second time. This, of course, results in a waste of the film which will require the photographer to replace the film in the camera more frequently.